The New Weapon Towards Peace
by IrishSexCravingManaic
Summary: The guys are out to find someone who escaped from an OZ base and may be able to help them. The problem: She was trained to kill them. *rating will change*
1. The Mission

**Title:** The New Weapon Towards Peace

**Rating:** PG-13 (to start but will go up to R)

**Summary:** The guys are out to find someone who escaped from an OZ base and may be able to help them.  The problem...She was trained to kill them.

**Disclaimer:** (I only put this once through out the story) I do not, I repeat, **DO NOT,**** own Gundam Wing and I'm not making a profit from this fic.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter One: The ****Mission******

The rain pounded on the buildings.  Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell had been in the city, surveying the area.  There was an OZ base about twenty miles north.

"Heero...why did the docs send us here but told us not to blow up the base?" Duo asked. 

"Baka, they told us to wait for further instruction." Heero snapped.  Leaving their post, they headed back to the safe house**.  **On their way, the rain increased.

"Stupid rain." Duo complained.  They continued walking through the crowded city.  They rounded a corner, and Duo Maxwell was sent careening into the ground.  "Hey! Watch it!"  He shouted, ready to swing at the person who knocked him over.

The person didn't say anything, they just quickly ran off.  Heero helped his fallen comrade.  They continued walking, but along the way, they had to duck into an alley.  Once inside the alley, they watched as six OZ soldiers ran pass.

They decided to ask questions later and they, once again, were on their way back to the safe house.  They managed to make it back in one piece.

"Welcome back you two." Quatre said when they walked through the door.

"Hey Quatre.  Any news from the docs?" Duo asked.

 "Yes, Heero's laptop started going off about five minutes ago." Quatre told him.  Heero went to check his laptop.

"So where are Wufei and Trowa?" Duo asked.

"They went to the store.  According to Wufei, he went to get 'real food'."  Quatre told him.

"What's wrong with the food I got?" Duo asked, offended.

"It's all junk food."  Heero answered, hearing Duo's question.

"Yea yea...so what did the docs have to say?" He asked.

"Someone escaped from that OZ base about a week ago.  We need to find them before OZ does." Heero told them.

"Okay, well let's go find the guy."  Duo said, getting ready to walk out the door.

"It's a she." Heero stated abruptly.  Duo stopped in his tracks.

"What?" It wasn't really a question but it wasn't a statement either.

"And she has been trained to kill us." Heero added.

"So...we have to find a girl who has been trained to kill us?" Duo asked.  Heero nodded.

"It can't be that hard Duo." Quatre said.  "I mean, she escaped, so she must not want to kill us.  Or she doesn't want to help them but she could still kill us."

"Quatre, that's not helping." Duo told him.  They sat there until Trowa and Wufei walked into the safe house.  They put the food away then came back into the living room.

"We have a mission."  Heero said monotonously.

"What is it?" Trowa asked.

"More like who is it." Duo muttered.

"We have to find a girl who escaped from the near by OZ base about a week ago." Quatre told them.

"And she happens to be trained to kill us." Duo added.

"So tomorrow we are going to head out and start searching." Heero said.

"Hey Heero...it is possible it's the girl from earlier today?" Duo asked, "I mean, right after she ran into us we saw those OZ soldiers."

"It's possible. Tomorrow we'll try and find her."  Heero said.

"Why don't you hack into the OZ mainframe and see if they have a picture of her." Trowa suggested.

"Hn." Heero got straight to work.  Within minutes, he had gotten through the security system.  

"So what did this girl look like Maxwell?" Wufei asked.  

"All I know is that she had brown hair." Duo said.

"That's all." Wufei said.

"Well excuse me, I was busy making sure nothing was broken from the fall." Duo said.

"Have you found a picture of her yet Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Almost, searching through the files." Heero responded.

"So why was she trained to kill us?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know.  J didn't say." Heero replied.

"Did she say anything to you have she ran into you?" Quatre asked.  Duo shook his head.  They sat there, the tapping of computer keys was the only sound.  Heero finally found a picture of her.  It was the same girl form earlier that day. 


	2. Her

**Chapter Two: Her!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, they were up by eight.  Heading for the city, they decided to break into three teams.  Duo and Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, and Heero was on his own.

Duo and Quatre decided to check around the restaurants.  Duo's reason was that she might be hungry.  However, Quatre knew better.

Heero was checking the alleys.  Since she was hiding, he saw it as the best possible place for her to be.  She could see what was happening around her without being seen. 

Trowa and Wufei were checking business areas.  Since the streets were crowded, it would provide the perfect hiding place.  It's hard to be seen in a large amount of people.

They agreed to meet up in an hour. Hopefully by then they will have at least spotted her.  However after reading her stats, that was unlikely.

"Quatre, did the doctors give any reason why they wanted her?" Duo asked.

"None that they listed.  But when have they ever given us a reason for anything they've had us do?" Quatre retorted with his own question.  Duo shrugged.

"What do you think they'll do to her?" He asked.

"I don't know.  They may just hold her until after the war is over."  Quatre told him.

"Or use her against OZ." Duo suggested. "Using their own weapon against them."

"It's possible Duo, but we can't think about that now."

"Yea I know, I just wish she was easier to find."

"What I'd like to know is, how should could have escaped.  I mean, if she was a weapon against us you think she would be under the tightest security." Quatre said to the braided pilot.

"So, I'm not the only one who has thought about the possibility of this being a trap." Duo commented.

"Yes, but if it was a trap we wouldn't have gotten the mission from the doctors." Quatre told him. "That and Heero would have told us if something was wrong with the email." He added reassuringly.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Heero was ducking in and out of the large crowds.  If he was ever to find her, he was going to need a better place to look from.  Deciding that the best possible place was from an emergency exit, he ducked into an alley and climbed up the ladder.  Eyes quickly moving through the crowds, he didn't find who he was looking for.  With an irritated sigh, he jumped from the ladder and went back into the crowd.  If he was lucky, he might bump into her again, just like the day before.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Trowa and Wufei checked in any place she might have gone into.  Most of the places were martial arts buildings, boxing stores, gyms, places that were based on physical activity or fighting.  Honestly, they had better luck being hit by lightening inside a colony then finding her. 

"This is hopeless." Wufei mumbled.

"We have to keep looking." Trowa told him.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Duo and Quatre were at the rendezvous point about five minutes early.  After an hour a searching, they couldn't find a trace of her.  Standing in the alley, Trowa and Wufei walked up to them. 

"Did you find anything?" Quatre asked. Trowa shook his head. "Same with us."  Heero showed up shortly after.  He told them he couldn't find her.

"This is impossible." Duo exclaimed.

"Nothing is impossible Duo," Quatre stated, "Some things are just harder then others."

"No, this is impossible." Duo retorted.  "We didn't find her anywhere, and no one has seen her."

"You asked people if they've seen her?" Heero asked.

"No, but a few people asked us if we were lost and we just told them that we were looking for someone." Duo told him.  

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong." Trowa said.

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked.

"Maybe we should check places that we wouldn't find someone like her." Trowa suggested.

"Like what kind of places?" Wufei asked.

"Malls, beauty salons, any place you wouldn't find a fighter." Trowa suggested.

"Or she could randomly materialize across the street." Duo said sarcastically.

"Duo! Be serious." Quatre scolded.

"I am being serious.  We've looked everywhere accept the OZ base and I don't think she's there unless they got to her before we did and I highly doubt that." Duo exclaimed. 

"Or Maxwell can be right and she can be coming around the corner at this very moment." Wufei said, peeking out of the alley.  Heero went to look around the corner to make sure. 

"Wufei, never give Duo a reason to say he's right." Heero whispered to him.  Wufei nodded.

"Is she walking...or running for her life?" Duo asked.

"Walking, casually." Heero said.

"So as she walks by, grab her." Duo told them.

"You're forgetting one thing Duo," Quatre said to him, "she was trained to fight us and odds are she will still fight us even if she doesn't know who we are."

"I hate it when the small blonde one is right." Duo muttered.  

"We can still grab her, but you'd have to be strong enough to hold her down and keep her quite." Trowa said, stepping between Heero and Wufei.

"Then you three do that." Duo said.  Trowa, Wufei, and Heero took their marks.  This wasn't something that they could screw up.  Waiting for Heero to give them the signal, they stayed were they were until she was within their reach.

At Heero's signal, Wufei pulled her into the alley.  Heero and Trowa pounced on her.  Duo and Quatre watched as they struggled with her.  She eventually passed out, and Wufei, Trowa, and Heero let go of her.

"We better get her back before OZ finds us."  Quatre commented and everyone agreed.  Trowa picked up with girl, and they headed to the safe house. 


End file.
